Crumbly Butterfly
by Hahna
Summary: AU: Zombies have inhabited Hiroshima. What's a group of remaining humans and a hanyou to do?


Disclaimer: I do not own any character of Inuyasha. I do not own Lacuna Coil nor do I own their lyrics for the song Swamped. Enjoy. Oh by the way, since i'm not original enough to actually think of my title, the title Crumbly Butterfly is a song by Mai Kuraki. The title reminds me of the song by Tsukiko Amano. She sings Chou Butterfly For Fatal Frame 2. Hehe...

* * *

**Just another day  
The shame is gone  
Hard to believe  
Don't let it go**

**Destiny can't replace my life  
Scary shadows of my past are alive  
Destiny who cares as it turns around  
And I know that it descends with a smile**

* * *

**_Crumbly ButterflyRecording One: Dead Roses _**

* * *

A woman walked slowly towards the broken entrance of the building; laced boots stomped through broken glass as she pushed open the door. Unlocking the trigger, she pulled up her large gun. With her free arm, she grabbed at the flashlight, shining it around the room. She quickly spotted an unconscious male in the corner, and walked towards him with slowing grace.

She grasped his arm, checking for a pulse. Before the woman could think, the man had grabbed at her arm, his pungent saliva dribbling down onto her. Cringing, she pulled her arm away from him swiftly. She backed away and aimed the gun at it's head, pressing down the trigger. Bits and pieces of what remained of the undead disintegrated.

Pulling out her radio, she messed with the dial frequency. "No one left here. All accounted persons are apart of the undead. Would you like for me to exterminate them?"

A voice spoke from the other side. "You'll be needing some back-up there. You know you can't take all of those zombies on without at least one bite."

She glared at the radio, speaking fiercely. "I didn't need a lackey then, and I sure as hell don't need one now."

The voice stuttered and coughed before replying. "Well... He's right behind you."

The woman gasped, nearly breaking the radio in her hand, and slowly turned around to look up. A man, and a tall one at that, was looking down at her with a grin spread across his face. 'Sadistic bastard...' She thought to herself.

"You'll have two other people accompanying you... If they don't rip each others' throats out before they reach you."

Screams were heard from the radio, and the woman barely heard a clang of a trashcan. She cringed as the dispenser connect to what she thought was someone's body part. "Wench don't hit me with some damn trashcan!" the victim growled. The trashcan thrower responded. "Well if you hadn't grabbed my chest-"

The victim, who was thought to be male, screamed back. "I didn't grab at it on purpose bitch! It was dark and I couldn't see a lever, let alone your flattened chest!"

From the clues of what was being said, the woman interpreted the counterpart of the male was indeed female. "Excuse me? Since when have you been ogling at my chest? You dog!" More shouting and item throwing occured over the radio as the voice from before returned.

"Those two are to be your other partners. Hopefully they can get to you safely. You two be careful." The loud static of the radio signaled the end of the conversation. The woman sighed and placed the radio away. She turned towards the male still standing behind her.

He was clad in purple and carried a pair of nunchaku. The man smiled again at her at bowed.

"My name is Miroku. Pleasure to be your partner." The woman gawked as he clasped her hands together and pulled her close. "Will you do the the honor of bearing my children?"

A slap rang inside of the building as the man flew into the wall behind him. "You...you pervert!"

The woman grabbed at the katana by her side. "If you even try doing that again you won't be able to make children."

Miroku gasped and stood up, dusting off imaginary dust from his purple shirt. Well miss...since we did get off to a very rough start can we try again?"

The woman glared at him but nodded slowly. "My name's Sango. Now let's go. We've been wasting time and those zombies aren't dying any faster."

* * *

"Inuyasha...Kagome! Stop fighting!" The male and female turned and stiffened as they saw their boss giving them a piercing stare. 

"You two are supposed to be looking for your partners and not wasting time talking about some accident or any crap like that!" The short man screamed.

Inuyasha glared and grabbed at Kagome's arm. "We'll be going now. Don't want us to be late in dying now do we Kagome?" He nudged her arm, trying to get her to catch on.

"Oh...Yeah. Why are we in such a rush when we might die anyways? Can't you let us get our weapons?" Her grip tightened on Inuyasha's arm as she pulled him towards a weapon table.

Kagome grabbed a crossbow and played with it's features. "Should I use this one? It's got poison darts and all sorts of other things..."

Inuyasha shrugged, holding his gunblade at his side. "Like I care what a wench like you takes. You're probably too weak to even pull the trigger."

A loud trigger pulled as Inuyasha felt something hover over his neck. Kagome smiled mischievously. "Who said I couldn't pull the trigger?"

Inuyasha grabbed the crossbow and turned it on his ally. "Of course you can't hurt me. You're too slow wench." Kagome's eyes widened as she leaned backwards, and fell into a massive heap of soiled clothes. "You idiot! You don't just push a woman into a dirty crapload of clothes!" Kagome stood up and walked towards Inuyasha. He blinked expecting a slap or a punch but instead recieved a surprise. "So Inuyasha how about we take it to the floor?" Inuyasha yelped and backed away. Kagome smiled and threw him into the same pile of clothing. "I'll meet you out the door dog-boy!" She shouted and ran off with a considerably mad hanyou on her tail.

* * *

Kagome tapped her foot as she awaited the arrival of her partner. She wore a black jumper with thick heavy boots, much of it with a tint of green. Holding the crossbow at her side she looked at the door. "What in the world is taking him so long?"

Inuyasha tapped her shoulder and laughed as she screamed. "Ready to go?" He asked with a toothy grin on his face. She nodded silently as she took in his features. 'Red everything as usual..' she latched onto his arm and smiled.

"Oi Kagome." Kagome looked up, her smile faded as she saw a serious look upon his face. "I think that we have company." His voice dropped as he pointed toward a dark mass across from them.

Thousands and thousands of zombies raced down the hill. Kagome gasped and was pushed behind her ally.

"I'll handle them all. You can stand behind me right?" Kagome nodded at Inuyasha's request and loaded her crossbow.

"Don't die on me Inuyasha." Kagome murmered as she looked at the undead moving at an ungodly speed towards them.

He growled. "Stupid; does it look like I would die to them?" Kagome smiled and pulled out her radio. She flipped it on and spoke into it. "016 and 019 are needed at the front base. I repeat, 016 and 019 are needed at the base." She turned off the radio and placed her crossbow on the ground.

"Kagome I need you to-" Kagome silenced him by placing her hand in his face. "I'm already starting. Shut up so I can concentrate on this barrier."

He nodded and looked ahead. "Looks like we'll be burning calories today." Inuyasha scowled and readied himself.

Inuyasha jumped when he felt a moving hand on his shoulder. Were the zombies attacking so soon?

* * *

Haha. I killed my beta awhile back. She doesn't know that i'm posting this at all. I think that she thinks that I killed this fic..but oh no.. No I didn't. It's a surprise for my beta! (Yeah a surprise full of errors..) 

Anyways this is my second(third fourth..whatever) attempt at a fic. Enjoy.

-Liz/Hahna


End file.
